


Сильнее матери

by innokentya, Lia_Wi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Character Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Incest, Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Lia_Wi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда, чтобы оправиться от потрясений, нужно лишь выплеснуть всё то, что мучает и терзает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сильнее матери

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Публикация на других ресурсах только с разрешения автора.  
> 2\. Написано на Летнюю Фандомную Битву для команды Fandom Incest 2015.  
> 3\. АУ по отношению к развитию сюжета, канонная смерть персонажа.

Кора крепко сжимает пальцами рукоять хлыста.  
  
Это помогает ей удержать себя в руках, не позволить клокочущей где-то в груди ярости пролиться наружу едкими горькими словами и применить магию прямо сейчас, чтобы навсегда избавиться от помехи, разделяющей ее и дочь. Кора стоит у дверей конюшни, на несколько мгновений замирает от увиденной картины, и чувствует, как где-то глубоко внутри подобно бутону расцветает яркая и обжигающая своей силой ненависть. Этот цветок внутри словно отравляет её, запускает в артерии сильнейший яд, распространяющийся по телу с поразительной скоростью.  
  
А всё потому, что Кора видит, как прислонившись к одному из стойл, стоят, обнявшись, её милая Реджина и новенький конюх, Дэниэл, кажется. «Мальчишка», — презрительно усмехается про себя Кора и тут же давится воздухом, потому что видит, как Дэниэл ласково проводит ладонями по спине Реджины, и сразу же спускается ниже, оглаживая ягодицы. Это намного больнее, чем просто эфемерно думать о том, что однажды дочь может её предать. Кора скользит взглядом по доверчиво запрокинутой голове Реджины, которая наслаждается нежными прикосновениями Дэниэла.  
  
«Больно… Больно. Больно!» — стучит кровью в висках, заглушая остальные звуки.  
  
В реальность помогает вернуться уже ощутимый дискомфорт в ладони — плетеная рукоятка впивается в нежную кожу и вырывает из удушливого кокона, сотканного из эмоций и словно поставленных на повтор мыслей. Но, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя, ей нужно выплеснуть все то, что мучает и терзает её. И Кора уже даже видит появляющиеся перед глазами картинки возможного развития событий, но раздумывать некогда: этот несносный мальчишка и так слишком много себе позволил.  
  
Делая шаг, входя под навес конюшни, Кора одним легким движением руки раскидывает влюбленных в разные стороны, вторым — заставляет Реджину замолчать, а Дэниэла — застыть на месте, точно он — одна из тех статуй, что украшают их семейный сад. И тут в ход идет заколдованный хлыст. Кора бьет наотмашь, не замечая ни немой мольбы в глазах Реджины, ни отчаянно скривившегося от боли Дэниэла: перед глазами разъярённой матери красная пелена. Какой-то неотесанный мужлан — мальчишка даже! — посмел коснуться её Реджины — единственного бесценного сокровища, идеально воспитанной девочки, достойной королевского трона.  
  
Хлыст с легкостью вспарывает кожу, горячая кровь сочится и разлетается брызгами из новых раскрывающихся ран во все стороны и, кажется, даже пачкает лицо Коры. Но ей плевать: она мстит за украденное сердце Реджины. Подобные Дэниэлу люди недостойны её дочери, и именно это она сейчас докажет.  
  
Когда Дэниэл истошно вскрикивает от очередного обрушившегося на спину удара и начинает молить Кору о пощаде, она отбрасывает хлыст в сторону и достает из крепежа на лодыжке острый охотничий нож. Пара точных движений — и грудная клетка хрипящего Дэниэла вскрыта: Коре отлично видно, как бьется его сердце, все еще смиренно перекачивая оставшуюся в организме кровь. Кора скалится, словно большая хищная кошка на охоте, и с легкостью погружает пальцы в теплую плоть, цепко обхватывая сердечную мышцу и крепко её сжимая. Это не фантомное магическое сердце, а настоящая мышца, — потому и не рассыпается привычно в пыль, а ощутимо пульсирует в ладони. Дэниэл громко вскрикивает и, резко дернувшись в последний раз, затихает. Магия, все еще властвующая над Дэниэлом, не позволяет телу рухнуть безвольной тряпкой на пол конюшни.  
  
Кора поворачивается с совершенно безумным взглядом к Реджине и позволяет ей заговорить.  
  
— Ты убила его! Убила! — Реджина давится громкими рыданиями, переходя на шепот, продолжает стеклянными глазами смотреть на бездыханное тело возлюбленного. — Я ведь люблю его! Люблю…  
  
— Ты меня разочаровываешь, Реджина, — Кора цокает языком, подходя к дочери поближе. Не потрудившись очистить руки, она осторожно проводит по нежной щеке кончиками пальцев. — Ты достойна лучшего.  
  
— Разве есть что-то лучше любви? — хрипит Реджина.  
  
Кора медленно расплывается в улыбке и шепчет дочери практически в губы:  
  
— Ты еще слишком молода, чтобы знать, что сильнее матери дитя никто не полюбит.  
  
На губах обеих четко ощущается металлический привкус чужой крови.  
  
Кора чувствует, как Реджина отвечает на её поцелуй, и лишь укрепляется в своей вере: о том, что сейчас произошло, никто и ничего никогда не узнает.


End file.
